Cinderella!
by niwatori8059
Summary: Une journée normal dans une vie normale de mafioso en herbe... se pourrait-il que la vie continue aussi bien?   résumée nul mais je fais un effort .  reprise d'un célèbre conte féerique pour jeune fille.


Cinderella!

_CHALIT CHALUUUUT!_

_me revoila, pour vous mettre les nerfs sur mes superbes fautes d'orthographe. Mais si vous êtes fan du 8059 vous m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ^^_

_les fêtes approches et les vacances me parraissent trés, trés longue...Il fallait donc que je fasse quelque chose pour combatte l'ennui (et le manque de "peps" qu'a Amano akira c'est derniers temps dans les scans... esperons que ça ne durera pas!) On lui fait confiance pour revenir dans le droit chemin ._

_Voila voila j'ai commencer c'te p'tite fic en écoutant {Vocaloid: **cinderella**}. Le thème était tout trouver, avec quelque modification pour se mettre dans l'univers "mafiosa in Reborn!"_

_bonne lecture!_

**POV Yamamoto**

La journée fut bien remplis. Une bonne matinée de cours, un bon repas pris sur le toit avec ses amis et un après-midi de sommeil…euh, mathématique. Pour se finir a 3heure, l'heure d'allez frapper quelques balles bien mériter. Cette journée était parfaite, le ciel ni trop nuageux, ni trop humide. Les Grognements habituelles qui se fessait entendre tout au long du repas, suivis des quelques mot d'apaisements de Tsuna était bien au programme. Les jérémiades de celui-ci lorsque que le gamin passait par là aussi….et surtout, les brefs coup d'oeil que je ne pouvait m'empêcher sur ce drôle de rival qui était l'auto-proclamé "Bras droit du Judaime"….drôle de personnage n'est-ce pas?

Curieux et mystérieux Hayato Gokudera.

Au début, je n'avais guère d'autre intérêt que le base-ball et les sushis du paternel qui sont, ma foi, les meilleurs du mondes!

Hors, depuis que je me suis liés d'amitié a ce cher tsuna, Ma vie est bien plus passionnante, ces histoires de jeu de la mafia, les nouveaux amis que je me suis fait, les entrainement et puis…il y a toi.L'italien qui m'as fait réfléchir sur ce que je suis mais toi, je ne pense pas qu'un jour béni je te fasse le même effet. C'est dur de me l'avouer toutefois…je suis un mec, merde!

Lorsque je songé a ma vie plus tard, je me voyais avec une femme et des enfants, un chien qui garderait la famille pendant que je serait en tournée avec mon équipe de Base-ball pro. Ce futur, je peut très bien me le mettre où je pense, je sais que je ne pourrais plus faire ce rêve de la 'tite vie parfaite d'un japonais modèle car il y a les vongola et …toi. Je sais bien que les gens me prennent encore pour un simple d'esprit quand je parle de mon "jeu de la mafia"…je sais très bien que ce n'est pas si simple que ça et pourtant, je l'espère encore...j'espère sincérement que tout ceçi ne soit qu'un jeu et que jamais je ne puisse perdre l'un de vous lors d'une bataille. C'est pour cela que je fait passait cette histoire pour un simple jeu entre adolescents. Mais toi…tu est toujours là pour me reprendre et m'écraser cette dure réalité en pleine tronche, pas plus tard que ce midi.

...

"-Reborn!

-qui me parle?

-Voyons Reborn, tu ne peut pas me faire faire un entrainement ce soir! j'ai un exam's important demain et toi tu veux me faire courir avec Onii-san pour ensuite faire de l'escalade prés des chutes, il en est hors de qu…*sbaf*

-Un bon parrain ce doit d'être toujours en forme, surtout avant un examen écrit. Sur ce…" le petit bonhomme disparut par une trappe après avoir marcher sur la tête de son élève.

"-Ahaha! il est vraiment en forme aujourd'hui le gamin.

-Rah… vraiment il ne comprend rien a rien, je n'ai pas envie d'être parrain de la mafia… surtout si c'est pour se retrouver devant des streu-mon dangereux.

-Ne vous en faites pas Judaime, je serais là pour vous protéger, c'est mon devoir de gardien après tout.

-Tu trouve pas que tu en fait un peu trop de temps en temps Gokudera, je veux dire…

-Idiot de sportif décérébré! tu comprendra jamais que c'est du sérieux, tu ne mérite même pas de respirer le même air que le Judaime!

-Calme toi Gokudera-kun…

-tch…"

...

Voila que j'y repense et je revoit ton air de félin offusqué. C'est la seule expression qu'il te viens quand tu est en train de me m'adresser la parole. Ce qui est rare même qu'en j'essaie de discuter bêtement avec toi, tu sais? comme des gens normaux…Aîe, je viens de rater ma base, je vais me faire virer si je continue comme ça.

"-Takeshi! fait attention a ce que tu fait, arrête de donner des point a l'équipe adverse veux-tu?

-désolé, je vais faire plus gaffe m'sieur. Aha!"

Et bien, même quand tu n'est pas dans les environs, tu me déboussole au point d'oublier de courir quand il le faut. Car oui, tu me déboussole, c'est le mot. je ne sais plus qui je suis et je perd tout mes repères, c'est fou je pensais que ce genre de chose c'était pour les jeunes filles qui attendaient le prince charmant ou les vieux romantiques…comme quoi, ça vous tombe sur le coin de la gueule en un rien de temps. J'ai toujours entendu "mieux vaut avoir perdu un amour que d'avoir connu l'amour" cette phrase correspond mal a ce que je ressens car toi, je t'ai déjà perdu sans avoir commencé… J'ai beau être doux et gentil avec toi, tu me rejette encore et toujours. Tout irait bien dans ma vie si je te ne t'avais jamais croiser, si mon coeur, tu ne me l'avait pas voler, si nos regards ne c'était jamais croiser. Mais Benten* en a voulu autrement…Un jour tu est entrait dans ma vie et tu as tout chambouler, tel la tempête que tu est.

"-Yamamoto! mais qu'est ce qui te prend?

-…hein?

-tu a faillis tuer l'entraineur avec ta batte!

-m…ma batte? qu'où qu'elle est au fait ma batte?"

mes mains était tout bonnement vide de toute trace métallique

"-Derrière le gymnase, idiot,tu a faillis me trancher la tête…

-…comme un vrai samouraï!

-Komatsu!

-Pardon M'sieur.

-Soit… Takeshi, rentre chez toi et repose toi. Et évite de tuer quelqu'un sur le chemin.

-Mais…messieur.

-Ce n'est pas une faveur…c'est un ordre!

-Bien."

Dans le vestiaire, je pris une douche glacé pour me remettre de mon assassinat raté. Comme quoi, je tuerais plus vite que je ne le pensais par ta faute, je m'étonne que cela arrive maintenant, je l'avais déjà envisager dans une de nos futurs mission, tu te serait jeté a mon cou car je serais venu te sauvé d'un traquenard tendu par une famille ennemie, et tu me dirait que tu m'as toujours aime…

-"mais qu'est-ce qui me prend! je fantasme au beau milieu de la journée. Je vais me mettre au café si ça continue." je pris une serviette bleu qui trônait sur le banc pour sécher ma peau gelée, on avait beau être en plein mois d'avril, il ne fessait pas plus de 18 degrés dehors, en plus de ça, je laisse la porte entrouverte, bonjour le rhume. Après avoir bien refermer la porte je mis ma tenue de rechange le plus vite possible.

-"je passerais bien au market me prendre une brique de lait…j'ai oublier la mienne on dirait."

Le portail du collège était toujours ouvert, avec tout les clubs qui turbine jusqu'à 19heure, c'est bien normal. Mais je ne put m'empêcher de m'attardait dessus pendant que je traversé la cour, une hombre se tenait derrière le muret. Qui que ce soit, je n'arrivais pas a décrocher mon regard mais la personne en question venait de prendre le chemin inverse au mien, ce n'était personne qui m'attendait en tout cas. a quoi je pouvait bien penser? J'attendis je ne sait quoi devant ce portail tout en regardant le trottoir qu'avait emprunter cet inconnu, je sentit soudain quelque chose sous mon pied, je regardait de plus prés, ils s'agissait d'une bague. Après quelque coup d'oeil au alentour, je me baissa pour la prendre, elle était simple…en argent je crois ou bien de l'acier en tout cas elle était sertie de drôle de dessin, de courbe de piquant, des tribales si je me souviens bien. avec une griffe de dragon qui la coupait en un morceau pour revenir de l'autre coter symétriquement.

-"Tiens, c'est le genre de bijoux qui plairait bien a gokudera…" il me fallut un peu de temps pour déchiffrer ce que je venais de marmonnait, et si cette bague appartenait vraiment a…je me retourna de nouveaux vers le trottoir opposé.

Susanoo*,viendrait t-il me hantait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

Le market fut malheureusement fermé, je n'aurais pas ma boisson avant d'être arrivé chez moi. Finalement cette journée avait peut-être bien commencé mais…n'était est-ce qu'un euphémisme de ma part?

...

**POV Gokudera**

Journée de merde!

Une matinée de plus a perdre dans ma pauvre vie. La seule chose dont je peut être fière c'est que je suis toujours au service du judaime et ce, des qu'il a besoin ne serait-ce d'un mouchoir!

Rah merde, en parlant de ça, j'en ai plus de mouchoirs…j'irais en prendre chez ce vieux perver d'infirmier.

Les clubs commencent a s'ouvrir pour ces couillons qui n'ont rien d'autre a faire que de rester au collège après les cours, j'en vois vraiment pas l'utilité, sauf que eux, pour la plupart, ils n'ont pas de loyers a rendre a chaque fin de mois, non!

Ils ont une famille avec un père qui doit déjà être en train de rentrer de son éprouvante journée de travail, et une mère qui…

Une mère qui a bien assister le foyer tout au long de la journée et qui, a cette heure ci, est déjà en train de préparer le diner.

Je vérifie l'heure sur ma montre…mince, déjà!

Je devait être en train de servir au restau depuis vingt minutes, c'est sur, je vais me faire virer.

Sur le chemin qui me mena au "noct'villa", je m'aperçu que j'avais perdu une de mes bagues.

"-bah…j'en ai tellement." je m'arrêta net. Cette bague est celle-que Aniki m'a offerte pour mon 15eme anniversaire.

Il faut que je la retrouve.

En m'apprêtant faire demie-tour, je me rendit compte... "Mais, c'est rien!" juste une babiole dénicher sur Ebay pour des clous. C'est pas comme si j'y était attaché, aucunement!

Je n'ai aucune attache, a part le judaime mais c'est une autre histoire. C'est bien la seule personne a m'avoir ouvert son coeur.

…

Excepter lui….

Il m'insuporte au plus au point mais je sais au fond de moi que si il n'était pas prés de nous et notre famille, il y a bien longtemps que nous aurions du dissoudre les vongola, avec son calme herculéens et son sourire franc qui nous dit qu'il y a toujours un espoir même dans les périodes les plus sombres, il lave tout de sa tranquillité, voila ce qu'est le gardien de la pluie vongola… même la tempête que je suis ne peut rien face a ça. je suis aspirer! C'est déjà un exploit de me l'avouer alors…comment pourrai-je, avec mon caractère de "m'as-tu-vu" lui dire une chose pareil, il ne ferait que rire de moi car je suis un…homme.

je ferais mieux de lui en foutre une au lien de jouer a la collégienne en manque d'amour!

Et puis la fierté merde! y a que ça de vrai, surtout pour un mafioso.

Arrivé a la "bicoque pleine de môme et de jeune amoureux indécent " je traversa la salle s'en prêter nullement intention au client, les jeunes dindes en train de me reluquer, la patronne qui a pas du passer une nuit terrible qui est en train de martyriser un de mes collègue, il faut surtout pas qu'elle me voit, "faire semblant d'être la depuis un moment" je me décoiffa négligemment comme si je venais d'avoir les bras charger, tirer la gueule pour qu'elle comprennent que je suis pas d'humeur et…vite, prendre mon tablier.

"-c'est a cette heure ci que tu arrive?

-….

-Pour commencer, tu vas faire la plonge pour te racheter puis prends cette brosse.

-hein?... une brosse a dents?

-tu ira nettoyer les toilettes avec ça, et que ça brille!

-mais…

-ça t'apprendra a ne plus être en retard."

Marre…j'en ai déjà marre!

je ferais bien de me barrer avant qu'elle me demande de lui cirer les pompes a coup de langue. Me tirer et vite fait… mais ce serait le troisième boulot que je perdrais en un mois! je peut plus me le permettre, j'ai toujours pas payer mon loyer, je vais me faire jeter et je me retrouverais a la rue!…

Bof, je peut toujours trouver refuge chez quelqu'un, ma soeur?

ah non! Elle vit chez le Judaime et je ne ferait jamais ça, il a déjà assez a faire avec le stupide bovin, la petite chinoise et ma soeur (ne pas mentionner Reborn-san, il est partout chez lui de toute façon…)

Peut-être chez le vieux pervers?…

Exclut direct! il doit ramener des nenettes tout les soirs et je n'ai pas envie de lui être redevable.

Très bien, il ne me reste plus de choix, je doit me débrouillais tout seul comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Lavage des cuvettes, astiquait les miroirs, fenêtres et autre surface lisse, curage des fourchettes et poêles…le temps de tout faire en râlant m'as pris une bonne partie de la soirée.

"-je vois que tout resplendi.

-oui m'dame….

-Beau travail, allez a demain et que je t'y reprenne plus a rêvasser sur le chemin…

-oui m'dame…." je franchit le seuil de la porte tout en me cherchant une de mes clope, je l'alluma et tira une grande bouffée de fumée âcre, dieu qu'elle était bonne!

Le petit cylindre a la main, je partit pour rentrer a la maison… il faut que je passe d'abord au market m'acheter de quoi "grignoter" et des croquettes pour le fauve.

sur le chemin, je m'arrêta devant une des vitrines où était exposée quelques télé (aux yeux des japonais, c'est juste quelques télé… pour un occidental c'était la fleuraison d'écrans dans cette petite vitrine…) il étaient en train de diffuser un match de base-ball, une rediffusion d'un match qui s'était dérouler cet été au stade de Namimori, "le match du siècle" qu'il disait..tche, ils ont vraiment rien a se mettre sous la dent dans cette vile, pour une fois que leur équipe était nominée pour les nationaux juniors, ils les adoraient ! Sinon ont en entend jamais parler. A part pour moi qui doit supporter cet idiot de sportif qui nous rabâche des qu'il le peut "le match prochain, le tournoi est dans la poche, vous viendrez nous soutenir… et gnagnagna…" l'écran diffuser une bonne balle de la part du lanceur, il souriait… c'était Yamamoto.

Ce sourire franc paraissait m'être adressé directement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regardais et y trouvais un certain plaisir, le rouge me monta aux joues, le temps de m'en apercevoir, j'était déjà partit dans un fantasme des plus bizarre…clame toi, calme toi!

ce n'est qu'un idiot de batman qui pense encore et toujours que la mafia n'est qu'un jeu.

/suite!...Plus tard.*sbaf*/

...

**Benten***=la seule déesse parmi les Shichi fukijin, les sept dieux de la mythologie Japonaise, elle est la déesse de l'amour et de l'union.

**Susanoo***= dieu des tempêtes

...

_Voila une bonne chose de faites (ou pas) je suis contente de moi pour cet fic, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avais rien poster sur ce site...*se sent chez elle comme si il s'agissait de sa chambre d'internat*_

_Bien, je n'ais pas grand chose a vous racontez a part que j'aurais peut-être du attendre que les fêtes passe avant de poster c'te fi-fic (qui n'est pas du tout en rapport avec noël . )_

_Z'cusez moiiiiiiii!_

_reviews?.*sbaourf*_


End file.
